The Enchantress
by lunaalice
Summary: In the 21st century, a new Alice comes to Wonderland to stay. She came to be the new enchantress for the white queen. She did not expect to have a love life when she appeared.
1. Prologue

A conversation between Alice & The Mad Hatter

Mad Hatter P.O.V

Prologue: 19th century

"I cannot stay her Hatta"

"But Alice-"

"But nothing Hatta. I'm married, I have children. I need to stop living in this fantasy and get back to reality" She cried.

My heart began to ache. I should have been the one she married and had kids by.

"Then why come back. Did you come to play with my heart before going back to being a proper lady?" I had not noticed how angry I grew.

"No, I came back to say goodbye for good." She slowly reached up to touch my face. I moved away from it so that we may have a clean break. Her blue eyes filled with tears. She nodded and took her leave. When she was completely out of my sight, I walked in the other direction.

From that day on, I watched her though the looking glass that she kept in her private room. I watching her play with her children she had often acted as something from wonderland. It seem that time had passed all but too quickly. Soon Alice's children were adults, and Alice was a grandmother. Her once golden hair was now a wedding white color, small wrinkles on her soft skin and she had shortened in height from her old age. She was still beautiful. Soon after my last visit to the glass, Alice became very ill with smallpox. She didn't come back to the room for three months. The next day a casket was place in the center of the room. One of the four men that carried it opened the top and there she was. I suddenly felt weak all over and fell to my knees. She was gone so far out of reach. A woman in all black with long black hair, and blue eyes… Alice's eyes stood in the room.

"Percilla, my dear, it's tradition that the youngest child gets all the estate. Therefore, after today it's yours. I'll be leaving after the service" said a man that must have been her father. She nodded. Alice was only there for a second and like a flash of light, she was gone. The mirror stopped showing overland from that day on.


	2. A new Alice

21st Century

"Alice, come on. Alice, wake up" a gentle voice called to me. I opened my eye to see my father's gentle hazel eyes on me.

"What's wrong?" I sat up waiting for an answer.

"Nothing, get dressed we are going for a ride. Never mind getting dressed, you can sleep in the car."

I threw off the covers and slipped on some shoes. When I got down stairs, I looked at the clock. It was only four o'clock. I then looked at my father with a questioning glance.

"I'll explain in the car" he grabbed the keys and I followed him out of the house. Once in the car, I fell asleep instantly. When I awoke, I looked over at my father. His black hair came down to where his neck and head connect, his hazel eyes seemed to gleam in the morning light making his pale white skin look calm. He is a rather tall and handsome man. I took after my mom for I too am short. My hazel nut skin did not gleam as much as his did. If my mother were not black, he would not believe I was his.

"Oh, you're awake" he sounded surprised. "Well, good morning, Ally."

"Good morning, Dad"

"How was your sleep?"

"Good."

"How was your dream?"

"I didn't have one."

"Yes, you did, you continuously talked about how fond you are of rabbits, especially white ones."

"Well, I don't remember it. Where are we going?"

"I guess I can you, we are almost there."

"Where's there?"

"Always curious aren't you?"

"Daddy, don't change the subject. Where are we going?"

"Kingsley estate, in the country side of London. It only two hours away from home"

"Why are we going there?"

"The estate was passed down since before the 19th century to the youngest child. Since you're my only child, I'm passing it on to you."

"Why didn't you live on it?"

"Because it's such a big house, it's too old fashion, and it will take me hours to get to and from work. Now are you going to keep interrogating me or are you done?"

"No, I'm done." Just as we finished talking we pulled up to an old Victorian styled house with a large front yard and a statue of an angel in the center of it.

"Oh, Daddy it's beautiful!"

"I knew you would like it-"

"Like it? I love it."

"Well after you graduate from Oxford, it's yours. It is completely furnished. I had electrical wiring and plugs installed. I already have someone to move your things here. All you have to do is pack and buy food." He smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Dad" I pulled him in for a hug

"You're welcome," he said pulling away. "So, do you want to see the inside?" sounding as if he was going to cry.

"Yeah."

We walked to the front door; I could not help but to look at all the tree around the estate. I looked back at my father who was picking up a key from under the matt.

"Would you like to open the door?" he asked holding out the key to me. I took the key and wasted no time opening the door. We walked in to a huge front hall.

"Well go check out the rooms."

I ran through every room. They were all beautiful. I walked into the master bedroom and instantly fell in love with it. It had a balcony that looked over the forest, a walk in closet, which still contained Victorian era clothing and a huge mirror over a dresser. I walked over to the dresser, where a neatly stack of yellowish parchment laid. The cover read:

In Remembrance of:

Alice Liddell- Kinsley Carroll, my wife, may your adventures in wonderland be timeless to those who dare to dream.

Love dearly,

Lewis Carroll

"I see you found your way to your new room."

"Yeah, I was just reading this."

"I was going to have it moved to the Museum along with those old clothes."

"Can I keep them it would be nice to own some family history."

"If you wish."

"Thanks, dad."

"Welcome, I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

Meanwhile in Underland…

"I'm sick of hearing you two fight over a damn rattle" Mally the dormouse cried.

"Dee said he left it here, but it isn't so, nohow."

"Contrariwise, if it isn't so, it might be."

"Quiet you two" Mally replied looking up at the looking glass to see a girl a hazel nut complexion with black hair that stopped at the middle of her back Mally could not see her face for it was cover by her hair. She could only make out a shiny necklace that read:

"Alice "Mally gasped.

"Ain't no way, no how" Dum said in shock.

"Contrariwise, it is" said Dee.

"It's a new Alice" said a bewilder Mally.


	3. Big News

Mally raced back to the White Queen's palace. When she reached, the palace there was no time to waste.

"Bill, where is Mirana?" she said a little out of breath to the lizard.

Mad hatter P.O.V

"What's wrong, Mally" I said interrupting Bill.

"Oh, nothing you should be concerned about, Hatta, just some girl talk" she was lying but I could not let her know that.

"Oh well, I know how important those talks are to you girls, so I'll give you a lift to her." I bent down allowing her to jump into my hand. When we reached the queen's potion room, I knocked then opened the door not waiting for an answer.

"Excuse me, your ladyship, but it seems that Mally needs to have an urgent girl talk."

"Do come in, I've just finished."

I placed Mally on the nearest table and left the room to stand by the door.

"Whatever do you want to talk about, Mally?"

"Your Majesty, it's the looking glass it shows overland again."

"Overland? But that cannot be."

"But it is and there is something else as well but you should see it for yourself."

"Yes, of course. We will leave for it in the morning. I'll tell my council, everyone except Hatta."

"Should I get Absolem instead?"

"Yes, please."

I started to walk away from the door. I must admit I felt betrayed; my two good friends keeping things from me. Why did the glass start back up? What did it show? Whom did it show? I guess I shall find out tomorrow. I went to my workshop/ room and worked on the queen's surprised until dinner was ready. I soon joined the table. Everyone talked as usual all except the queen.

"Why so quiet tonight, you lady ship? Like as if I did not know "Oh, just contemplating my thoughts."

"What are your thoughts?"

"Nothing, well nothing important anyway" She is lying. She's a terrible liar; it just wasn't in her good nature to lie.

"Then why contemplate them?"She fell silent for she didn't know how to answer.

"Why so many questions, Hatta?" the Cheshire cat appearing out of nowhere.

"Just trying to find what's wrong with the queen."

"And you think badgering her is going to help" I twisted my face up at the cat.

"I'm sorry my dear queen, I had no intention to pester you. Well I am rather tired, so I guess I'll be off to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hatta" she said still in her train of thought.

I really am tired. When I reached my room, I threw off my clothes and got in the shower. When I got out I didn't bother to get dressed I just laid with a towel around me I was asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

The next morning

"Shh! He is still sleeping" someone said as they gently closed my door. I got out of bed without making a sound and quickly dressed. If left my room and followed twenty feet behind them until we reached the looking glass room of the house. The glass showed Alice's room with a girl nailing purple letters above the headboard of the bed. The girl went back to the dresser to grab more nails and another letter. The girl had a hazel nut skin tone, big round grey eyes with a hazel green around the edge. She had the longest eyelashes I have ever seen. Her nose was small and she had normal size lips. Her upper lip matched her skin but her bottom one was a deep shade of red, which reminded of stripped candy. She had black wavy hair that stopped at her mid-back, which framed her heart shaped face perfectly. She is gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. She's short couldn't have been more than 5 foot 3inches tall. Her feet are small but she has nice long legs that lead to her round bottom. And her tiny waist seemed to hold up to her full breast.

"Why on earth would it show her, she's nobody" complained the Dodo bird.

"Contrariwise, she's someone nobody knows" Dee said adding his two scents.

"Be quite and pay attention" exclaimed an aggravated Mally.

We watched the girl put up the last letter. The letter spelled out ALICE.

"Her necklace says the same thing" Mally stated emotionlessly.

"It seems as if Underland has a new Alice" Her highness talked as if to herself.

"Is that possible" asked the shaky brown hare.

"Yes, March, it is, but why? Absolem, what does the capredeillam show."She jumped a little when she seen me."Hatta, what are you doing here?" I'm part of the council, aren't I?" "Yes but-"

"Well then I should be here." Absolem cleared his throat and started.

"She will be coming here. It seems Underland needs a new enchantress so that our queen can do her job more…accurately." An Alice that stays? This is too good to be true. But she isn't the champion. She would not be treated the same.

"Mctwist set out for her tomorrow." She requested calmly. He nodded in agreement.


End file.
